


Team Bonding Exercise

by Asuka Kureru (Askerian)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, F/M, Gangbang, It's hot., M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sasuke and Karin exchange clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, seriously, Karin, Sasuke's ribcage is wider than yours and he keeps flashing his nipples anyway. That kimono is already porny enough on him. What were you trying to do? Go for the Kunoichi Gone Wild pinup look?"</p><p>--</p><p>Also known as Team Hebi Does Sasuke.</p><p>Chapter 1 is a oneshot, chapter 2 is three prequel/sequel snippets and ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a kink meme.  
> Request: "Team Hebi OT4! I don't care who tops who as long as all of them are present.  
> If foursome isn't enough of a kink, feel free to add restraints (no hard D/s though) and/or cross-dressing."
> 
> The fic was written before we got Karin's official hair color. Since it's a plot point for her to have black hair, I haven't changed it to the official red.
> 
> I meant for Sasuke to come off as annoyed at his teammates' unreasonable demands but still giving into them by choice, considering he can probably beat them all easily, but since that wasn't made very clear in the story itself it can be interpreted as a lack of proper consent.

The search for the Akatsuki was long and tedious; tempers were getting shorter, and _somehow_ \-- hah -- the team Sasuke had assembled wasn't all that restful to be around, even during the few downtimes he allowed them. Karin was annoying, Suigetsu was an ass, and Juugo... Well, Juugo was alright, most of the time, but it was the rest of the time that made him twice as exhausting to be around. The hot springs had been intended as a much-needed break, but between Karin peeking on the men's pool, Suigetsu liquefying and solidifying in the most inconvenient spots just to freak out the other customers, and Juugo trying to murder a helpless cleaning lady... 

Sasuke was sharing a room at the inn with Suigetsu -- pure necessity; he would have preferred Juugo as a roommate, but Suigetsu and Karin would kill each other a half-hour into the first night, and he didn't even want to think about closing one eye when he was alone with Karin. So when he opened the door, he was seriously hoping for a moment to himself; to towel himself dry, get dressed quickly, and then ignore the three of them as they all ended up gathering in his room. Again.

Except that Karin was already there. And busy.

"...What are you doing in my clothes?" 

She started guiltily at his mild question and whirled around to face him, wringing her hands. "Ah! Um, that is, you see..."

Sasuke saw. He saw a lot more than he'd especially wanted to -- and it wasn't like Karin's bellybutton had any mystery left, given the shirts she usually wore, but the rest of her upper body was another matter. There she stood by the mirror, with his white kimono top on her narrow shoulders and his puffy black pants stretched around her hips, the cuffs pooling around her ankles. He gave her -- her eyes, not her chest -- a pointed look, and for a second she held the edges of her top -- his top, actually -- like she wanted to pull them closed. But shame and modesty had never held her back long.

Sasuke felt like groaning when the lightbulb went off in her head and she switched tracks from "appease annoyed leader" to "try to get into leader's pants." Karin bit her lip, more for the "coy" effect than, he was sure, because of any actual shyness, took a sashaying step closer...

"AHAHA OH MY GOD."

Karin shrieked and pulled the kimono top closed so far the cloth strained. "What are you doing here?! Voyeur!"

Suigetsu strolled in the bedroom and propped his elbow on Sasuke's shoulder. "I sleep here, moron. You're the one who goes around showing her goods... Not that there's lots of them to show, but that's the principle of the thing."

"I didn't -- did you just call me flat?!"

Sasuke gave Suigetsu a warning look and shrugged off his arm, reminding him to back off a little. Suigetsu grinned, unconcerned, and started circling Karin like he'd meant to get moving all along. She glared, arms crossed defensively over her chest. 

"No, seriously, Sasuke's ribcage is wider than yours and he keeps flashing his nipples anyway. It's already porny enough on him. What were you trying to do? Go for the Kunoichi Gone Wild pinup look?"

Sasuke's eyelid twitched. "Suigetsu."

Karin was alternating between giving him pleading looks and glaring death at Suigetsu. Suigetsu was immune, of course. He kept circling her, taking her in from all angles -- the bare feet, the frail ankles emerging from large pant cuffs, the heavy rope that settled strangely around her hips... 

"Or is that the closest you can get to getting in his pants?"

" _Suigetsu_ ," Sasuke snapped. He was only a fraction of a second faster than Karin's hand, which scythed through the air to backhand shark-boy across the face. 

Suigetsu allowed it to hit -- a loud, sharp thwack that made his head rock back -- though he didn't allow her to pull back; his hand caught her wrist and squeezed. Karin sneered at him, and for a few seconds Sasuke watched them stare, narrow-eyed, at each other. 

And then Suigetsu smirked. "I think I see what you were doing now."

Karin growled and tugged on her wrist to free herself, but Suigetsu didn't relax his hold, fingers digging into her reddening flesh. 

"Apart from being a perv, I mean."

Sasuke didn't especially want to have to watch them tear up the place. Again. And seeing Karin's white-knuckled fists, it wouldn't be long. "That's enough. Suigetsu, back off. Karin, go put your clothes on and give mine back." 

"Aww, widdle Sasuke is cold, all damp and naked under his bathrobe."

Karin's rage was forgotten as she stole a look at Sasuke's legs, the only patch of skin that the inn's large bathrobes left bare save for hands and face. She couldn't even see so much as his knees, but she blushed anyway. Sasuke frowned. 

"Oh, come on, she's having fun with your yukata. Let her have it a little while longer." Karin and Sasuke gave the white-haired boy matching suspicious looks; Suigetsu laughed. He bent over, picked up an abandoned bundle of black cloth, and held a pair of shorts at arm's length, aimed at Sasuke's hips. "Looks stretchy enough."

Sasuke looked down at the tiny, clingy, short shorts, and then back up at Suigetsu's face. 

"Oh, come on, princess. I promise you'll still be hot. Karin agrees, doesn't she?"

Karin spluttered, startled out of her wide-eyed gawking. "I -- uh -- what \-- no, I don't!" 

Sasuke would have felt more supported if she'd looked like she even knew what she disagreed with.

He was contemplating the benefits of using Chidori Nagashi on Suigetsu, and the likelihood that the annoying bastard would try to grab Karin so he could share the pleasures of electrocution, when the door opened again. Juugo hovered uncertainly behind him, head still bowed from dodging under the lintel. "Um. Something wrong?"

"Suigetsu is retarded, but like that's new," Karin replied quickly. Her face was a pretty deep shade of red by now, and her arms crossed over her chest so solidly Sasuke wondered whether he'd have to break her arms to get his top back.

Sasuke decided that he'd had enough stupid for the day and stepped toward the beds. Karin had better not have borrowed his underwear too --

"We're taking a poll. Sasuke in Karin's hotpants, hot or not?"

A muscle in Sasuke's jaw twitched. He didn't turn around, though. Underwear first, reminding Suigetsu that there were limits to his tolerance second. Fighting in nothing but a bathrobe wasn't on his list of priorities. He wasn't body-shy, but with the kind of mood Suigetsu was in right now, Sasuke would probably end up forced to beat him up harder than he thought wise.

"... Sasuke... In...?"

"Yeah, Karin's already in his pants trying to look like a girly-suke, we can't let our fearless leader go naked. Well, we could, but then we'd waste too much time on orgies."

"Ah, just shut up, you dick!"

Suigetsu blissfully ignored Karin's screeching. An elbow lazily propped up on Juugo's shoulder, he kept talking, waving his hand to illustrate his meaning. Right now, Sasuke was regretting that his sharingan could catch the tiniest movement or trajectory; he could see what shark-boy was drawing in the air all too well. 

"They don't seem to find it very funny," Juugo mumbled, giving the two black-haired ones worried looks. 

Suigetsu snorted. "It's not about being funny. Well, okay, it's kind of hilarious..."

Karin was trembling with rage, and Sasuke didn't want to look at her any closer because if the glimmer in her eyes really was really from tears -- of humiliation, most likely, not hurt; she didn't really get hurt, her moods changed too fast, but humiliation was bad enough -- then he'd have to deal with it. They'd had a long day; he really wasn't looking forward to it. He turned to stare at Suigetsu. This time, it was enough. It really was. He'd given him enough warnings already. 

Suigetsu met his eyes, and while there was a smirk on his lips, in his eyes there was mostly determination. Intent. 

"It's about being hot."

Juugo's eyes went a little wide. He looked askance at Sasuke, whose face had frozen, then glanced at Karin, who was spluttering at Suigetsu and didn't notice. 

"... Hot?"

"Yeah. Hot. Fuckable. So?"

"Sasuke in Karin's shorts?" Juugo replied. "... I guess. Yes."

Karin gaped. "W-what?!"

"Ah, but you're very fu-- uh, hot, too. Like that. Or... Not like that. If you don't want to be." 

Suigetsu cracked up, grabbing onto Juugo's arm to keep himself up as he folded in two, howling with laughter. Juugo gave his other teammates a chagrined look. 

"... I probably shouldn't have said that." 

Suigetsu was still laughing. "Don't even think of taking it back!"

"If you're done getting off on mocking us," Karin snapped. 

Suigetsu gave her another lazy, "are you stupid" look. "Oh, knock it off, miss Martyr. It's got nothing to do with mocking you two."

"Oh, and what is it, then? First you mock me and then you mock Sasuke, and--"

"It would be like fucking twins."

Karin squeaked. Suigetsu gratified her with a heavy-lidded leer. 

"I'm in favor of fucking twins. You've got something of a resemblance already -- slanted eyes, pale skin, a little something in the cheekbones..." Once again he circled her, looking at her and then at Sasuke, who was still standing by his pack and scowling more heavily by the second. "That was what you were doing, wasn't it, Kaa-rin-chan? You were trying to look even more like him." He leaned down, whispered in her neck, "It got you hot, didn't it. Touching yourself while looking like him. Now imagine him in _your_ things."

Karin was trembling faintly, but Sasuke couldn't have said whether that was from shame or -- or something he didn't care to know. And he had let Suigetsu play long enough. 

"Suigetsu."

"Who's in favor of stuffing our revered leader in her hot pants?" 

Suigetsu lifted his hand high, a shit-eating grin on his face. Karin looked torn, probably more on agreeing with Suigetsu than on submitting Sasuke to random sexual fantasies; but in the end her hand slowly followed. 

"Are you _voting_ on whether or not I will _crossdress_?"

"Yep. Juugo?"

Juugo shrugged, gave Sasuke an apologetic wince. "Well... It might be interesting?"

"That's a yes, three voices to one!"

Sasuke treated them to an icy glare. "I don't remember this being a democracy."

Suigetsu glanced at Karin. Karin glanced at Suigetsu. For the first time -- and probably the last -- of their lives, they seemed to have an understanding. They threw themselves across the room. 

Sasuke could have dodged and hid in the bathroom, but damned if he would run from them. Even for something as stupid as that.

But they weren't using jutsus, and that made it hard to use any back. His taijutsu was superior anyway -- but with the size of the room it was all close combat. When he roundhoused Suigetsu, his foot only hit water -- it went thick and heavy around his ankle, unbalancing him. And then Karin tackled him, and when she was using her arms and legs to weight him down, she wasn't using them to keep the yukata closed, and she wasn't _that_ flat -- damnit. 

He ended up with his ass on the floor, against the bed, the bathrobe pulled off his shoulders, sleeves bunched around his elbows, and he wasn't sure how. 

Karin wormed her way onto his lap; he tried to push her off, but his bathrobe hindered him. Suigetsu joined in, grabbing the edge of the cloth and tugging sharply. 

If they had bothered to ask, Sasuke would have objected to being naked with Karin on his lap. He would have objected quite a bit. But when he tried to buck Karin off, she only tumbled forward and then he ended up with his face between her bare breasts, and Suigetsu twisting the bathrobe behind him to restrain his arms. 

"This really isn't funny," Sasuke hissed between his clenched teeth. 

"We're not laughing, leader," Suigetsu retorted. He was smirking wide enough to swallow whole a watermelon or two; it was the same damn thing as far as Sasuke was concerned. And Karin was still hugging him as if she wanted to smother him between her breasts. 

"You, leader, are a fucking cocktease, is what you are. We may not all be as shameless as the bitch--" 

Karin kicked him, which made Sasuke lift his knees in an attempt to protect his groin against her accidental rubbing. Suigetsu shoved her back... which made her rub again. 

"You're a cocktease. We all want to bone you and you know it."

Sasuke stared at the white-haired boy, and then at Juugo, who still stood by the door, watching them. The man winced, and then sighed and nodded in assent, giving Sasuke an apologetic look.

"So the way I see it, we get it out of our systems now, and we'll be more concentrated on your little mission later."

"And if I don't want to have sex with the three of you, you'll... mess up by accident? Is that what it is?" Was Suigetsu attempting to _blackmail_ him? 

"Oh, you're such a fucking Leaf. Tell yourself we're bonding or something."

And then there were lips on him -- his face, his neck. He dodged Karin's first kiss to his lips, felt Suigetsu's teeth graze his throat threateningly -- stopped moving, aggravated and embarrassed. Karin was rolling her hips slowly, attempting to press her belly as close to his as possible; only her -- his -- pants still separated them. Suigetsu's hands were holding the twist of terrycloth strongly, keeping Sasuke's arms pulled back, trapped in the bathrobe's sleeves. Trapped. Now there was only one thing missing to make this whole affair as irritating as possible. 

"Oi, Juugo, you coming or not?"

Now there wasn't.

Karin huffed and pressed her breasts against Sasuke's bare chest, winding her arms around his neck possessively. This time he allowed her to kiss him on the mouth, though he didn't unclench his teeth. She sucked on his lip, moaning.

"Pick that up while you're at it," Suigetsu directed. Sasuke couldn't see what he was talking about; he got the idea fast enough, though, when Suigetsu elbowed Karin in the ribs. "Oi, stop humping him a second."

Karin growled, feral, and... noticed the bundle of black, stretchy cloth in Juugo's hand. 

"... Oh."

" _No_."

Suigetsu and Karin gave him pleading looks -- more soul-crushed for Karin, more exasperated for Suigetsu -- but it was Juugo's simple, unsurprised little nod that made Sasuke pause. He just seemed so... resigned. 

"... You're going to take them off me in a second anyway. It's useless."

Juugo blinked at him, and then smiled, understanding his comment for what it was; a surrender.

"Oh, come on, you're so damn--"

Juugo crouched behind Karin, between Sasuke's feet, silencing Suigetsu with a hand gesture without breaking eye contact with Sasuke. 

"...Please?" Juugo asked quietly.

Sasuke didn't answer; he just glared at the wall, off to the side, and pretended to ignore the three of them. 

Ignoring the way Juugo cupped his ankles, one after the other, and lifted his feet to slip them in the shorts with those huge hands of his... That was another matter. Juugo was... Slow. Cautious. Sasuke hadn't been touched with that kind of devoted, genuine care in forever. 

Sasuke kept quiet, even as the large man leaned over him, slowly guiding the shorts up his thighs. Karin and Suigetsu watched from the sides, oddly silent. Sasuke sighed in irritation, and leaned back on his restrained hands to lift his hips; just an inch, but enough. 

At least he was covered again... even though that didn't seem to help very much with the staring. Juugo hovered over him a second, giving him a searching look, as if to ask whether that was alright. Sasuke frowned and pretended to ignore him again, and Juugo leaned back and squatted over Sasuke's legs without a word.

"... Oh... Sasuke..." Karin seemed to have eyes only for the soft bulge under the black cloth. 

"I don't suppose you wanna walk around and show us how it looks from the back."

Sasuke gave Suigetsu a warning glare. He wasn't going to take being pushed much farther. 

"Geeze, okay, okay."

Karin nuzzled his shoulder, curled up against his side, her hand slowly rubbing its way down his stomach to the waistband of the shorts. "Say, Sasuke..."

Sasuke gave her a wary look; she batted her eyelashes at him, her usual coy look failing to cover some very real hope. 

And then she produced two long bands of dark cloth. 

Sasuke groaned and let his head fall back against the edge of the mattress. Goddamnit. Why did she have to remember the stockings. 

"Pretty please?"

Her doe eyes were more effective when she didn't playact them so much. Sasuke allowed Juugo to put the stockings on him, too, roll them up his legs with the same reverence; mostly because Suigetsu was all but dancing nervously beside him and Sasuke thought he deserved to explode from sheer impatience. 

And then, mouths on him again. And hands, too. Karin's was the first over his groin, covering and cupping his package with feverish intensity. Juugo's palms were rough against the inside of his legs, slowly rubbing their way up, warming the stockings on their way. 

Suigetsu's hand tangled in his hair and tore him away from Karin's mouth, and she cried out a protest, hand tightening slightly on Sasuke's groin. Karin's grip softened immediately, petting him apologetically, even as Suigetsu forced his way in Sasuke's mouth with his tongue, and Juugo leaned forward to brush his lips against the center of Sasuke's chest reverently. 

After that, it got a bit confusing. There were hands everywhere, and he bit everyone who tried to slip their tongue in his mouth, or who had the misfortune of being in reach when he was roughly stroked into hardness through the stretchy material of his shorts. Karin's breasts were pressed against the side of his chest, soft and warm but for the hard pebbles of her nipples. Suigetsu's teeth left welts on his shoulders, and fine pinpricks of blood. Sasuke didn't try to touch them back -- he could have freed himself from the crude cuffs of terrycloth anytime he felt like it, but he wanted it clear that he wasn't going to give them anything; they would have to be the ones who took it.

But when Juugo's hands squeezed his inner thighs gently, fingers teasing the edge of the stockings, his knees spread before he could think better of it.

There were teeth and nails, grips strong enough to leave fingerprints and fleeting caresses that raised goosebumps on his skin, fingers tenderly combing his hair and fists trying to rip it out. And their hands on him, over the cloth, fingertips just barely pushing underneath the waistband, palms cupping his balls, fingers stroking, pumping him. He fought not to move, not to let his breathing come faster; but then there was a hot gust of air on his groin, and his back arched. 

Suigetsu chuckled breathlessly against his neck, still holding his head back by the hair; Sasuke tested his hold, enough to see spiky, orange bangs down there, enough to know who the mouth wetting the cloth over his shaft belonged to. Karin latched onto a nipple; Suigetsu's hand tried to slide all the way down his spine, but Sasuke blocked it when it tried to slide under his crossed wrist, digging his fingers into Suigetsu's tendons. 

"Ow, damn it!"

Karin snickered; Suigetsu glared at her nastily, but she took great pleasure in ignoring him and nuzzling Sasuke's jaw fondly. She was breathing fast, cheeks pink, lips half-open, so much less fake than she usually was. Sasuke tried not to look. He didn't want to see under her facade. 

"We should -- maybe -- the bed?" Karin suggested in between two kisses to his skin. "He'll get carpet burn otherwise..."

Sasuke hissed between his clenched teeth when Juugo sat up, and cold air washed over his thigh and the damp patch on his groin. He refused to move, kept stubbornly silent when they tried to think up the best way to get him on the bed. If Suigetsu hadn't been gripping the improvised cuffs, he might have rolled away and led them on another merry chase. 

In the end, Juugo slipped his hands under Sasuke's knees, Suigetsu supported his upper body and they tried to haul him up on the bed. He kicked them both, because they deserved it, arched and twisted away. He wasn't going to let them have him without making them work for it. 

He managed to make Suigetsu let go, not making a noise as he landed back on the floor heavily; but before he could free his wrists, Juugo's arms wound tight around his body, pulling him back against the taller man's chest. He was lifted off his feet, and kicked at Suigetsu who was staring too much, apparently enjoying the tableau. 

"You always this feisty?" Suigetsu grumbled, rubbing his jaw. 

" _Shut up_."

Juugo sat down on the bed without letting him go, almost cradling him in his lap. Sasuke was still fuming at the manhandling. But in the same position, Suigetsu would have ground his erection against Sasuke's ass; Juugo only held him on his lap and breathed deeply in his hair. Sasuke allowed it, tensing only barely when Juugo leaned back and pulled him along to offer the other two better access to his body. 

Karin had used the occasion to shimmy out of her pants; the rope lay curled around her feet. She looked -- strange, with her bare legs emerging from the too-large yukata. Frailer. More feminine, in a way. 

"--No, keep the yukata," Suigetsu commented gruffly; Sasuke's eyes snapped to his face and then away, briefly bothered that he'd been thinking the same thing at the asshole.

Karin glared at Suigetsu, a reflex; but the white-haired boy wasn't looking directly at her. He looked kind of annoyed at himself for letting it slip. She reddened and moved toward the bed, without taking off Sasuke's yukata, as if she had intended to keep it all along. When she climbed on the mattress and started kissing and touching Sasuke again, it was with redoubled intensity. 

Figured that Suigetsu's asshole routine was also his way of flirting, Sasuke thought, rolling his eyes. With a little luck, they'd stop running after him and start running after each other.

Soon enough, Sasuke once again lost track of who was doing what and where. He bit his lip when hands slipped underneath his clothes, refused to groan when a soft, warm hand closed around his erection -- when thicker, rougher fingers tugged the seat of Karin's shorts aside, slick with he didn't know what, and nudged their way between his buttocks. 

"Guys... A little space?" Juugo asked quietly. 

Sasuke refused to close his eyes when they understood Juugo's intent. Karin whimpered and kissed him hard, pressing her mouth against his with bruising force. This time he didn't bite her. He kissed back, growling. He wasn't going to surrender to any of them. He wasn't, he -- ah. Fingers, slick and warm, stretching him. 

Suigetsu had to pull Karin off. They were all panting

Sasuke didn't like being so passive; so he pushed on his heels to lift himself up Juugo's chest, until the head of Juugo's cock pressed against him. He could feel a hand underneath, angling it; Juugo's other arm was still around his waist as support. Sasuke gritted his teeth and pushed down.

"... Nice," Suigetsu commented, trying too hard to sound blasé. 

As for Karin, she was so transfixed she didn't notice the pale hand negligently sneaking around her back and cupping her breast. Sasuke noticed, because he was watching them as he impaled himself on Juugo's cock -- Suigetsu leaning on her shoulder, casual and naked, not that he even knew what body-shyness was, Karin half-hidden behind the folds of the too-large yukata, with a stripe of bare skin from pale throat to small feet. 

It was hard to pay attention to the two of them, though, when Juugo's other arm wrapped itself around his waist so tight and Sasuke really noticed what he was sitting on. He should have expected Juugo's body to be... proportionate. It spread him open, slowly, insistently. It was... maybe a little more than he could handle. Just a little more. It didn't matter enough to mention it. 

There. And he was fine. It really was nothing.

He had thought that was as far as Juugo could go; but Karin's sudden weight across his thighs made him sink the last couple of inches down. He panted quietly, eyes half-closed -- didn't groan, didn't make a noise. He was so full, it was a wonder he wasn't tearing yet. But the pain stayed a dull, throbbing ache in the background. Nothing worth mentioning, worth complaining about. Just soreness, that was all. Not even a drop of blood. He'd wait a couple of seconds...

And then there was cold air on his groin, and then warm wetness at the tip of his cock. His eyes flew open, just in time to see himself disappearing inside Karin, all the way down until her black curls and his were tangled together. She clenched around him, slick and silky-soft, making him tense up with the effort not to move with her. He tried to reach for Karin's hip and keep her still, only to be reminded that Juugo's arms were around him, that his wrists were still restrained behind his back. Shit. It was intolerable -- trapped between the cock in his ass and the cunt on his cock. He had to do something -- thrust up, grind down -- throw them both off him and storm out, he didn't know -- but _something_. 

Suigetsu laughed, his hands on Karin's hips; she snarled something, red-faced and sweaty, but the angry words lost themselves into a high-pitched cry when Suigetsu lifted her a few inches off Sasuke and pushed her back down with his body, forcing her hips to roll with the press of his own. Sasuke vaguely thought that later Karin would kill Suigetsu for taking the liberty. Perhaps this time he wouldn't bother stopping them.

It was too much to keep thinking straight; the tight, wet grip on his erection, the hardness filling him. He leaned back against Juugo's chest, his arms uncomfortably angled back, forcing his back to arch, and he let Karin ride him. He rocked with her, on him, head rolling on his shoulders as they kissed his neck all over. He was aware of Suigetsu pressing against his side -- biting his nipples, scratching his stomach -- but everything he did only served to heighten the sensations the other two were giving Sasuke. A corner of his mind was grimly satisfied; Suigetsu deserved to have the attention he demanded refused to him. 

Juugo murmured in his neck -- apologies? It was soft, tender; it bothered him. He shook his head in denial. He didn't want tenderness. He didn't want Karin's litany of "I love you"s either, but he minded them less -- she meant "love" as in "want to own" and "you" just as much as she meant "your cock."

He would have lasted longer; but Karin's fluttery little cries and the way she rode him, losing her rhythm, grinding desperately -- it distracted him, made him forget to hold back. He gritted his teeth, his head thrown back on Juugo's shoulder. Almost -- almost ... 

And then there were rough fingers around the base of his erection, tight, keeping him from coming. He snarled in frustration, opened his eyes to glare at Suigetsu \-- his eyes were red with the Sharingan, he knew it, he didn't care -- how dare that asshole do that to him -- and then Karin lifted herself up and fell back across his and Juugo's legs, boneless and sated, and there was a sudden gust of cold air on his wet cock. 

Sasuke snarled wordlessly. He was going to _kill_ him.

"You're not coming before I'm done with you, leader," the white-haired boy said with a wide, self-satisfied grin. He leaned over Sasuke, smug and amused. 

Sasuke headbutted him in the face.

He would have smirked at him, to drive home the lesson -- like Karin's howls of laughter weren't enough -- but that was when Juugo's arms wound around him so tight he couldn't draw in a breath, and he bucked under Sasuke, ramming his cock up inside him. If Sasuke could have breathed, he would have cried out. 

Juugo's large hands clenched on his hips, bounced Sasuke on his cock even as he arched up to meet him. Juugo's cock was strong and rough and burning hot inside. Sasuke's erection bobbed with his hard rhythm, slapped up against his belly -- and that was all the touch he still needed to shove him over the edge. He came, up on his own stomach and on Karin's thigh, and was vaguely aware of her appreciative purr, and of Juugo following him, still deep inside. 

Juugo slumped back against the headboard, still cradling Sasuke. Too busy enjoying his afterglow to protest, Sasuke allowed it. He didn't open an eye when Karin crawled up Juugo's body and slumped at his side, half on the man and half on the mattress -- though he did open it when she took it upon herself to tuck back his spent erection inside her shorts. The material had been stretched out, and didn't mold him so closely anymore, but he still hissed at the touch of the cloth and her hand. She smiled dreamily at him, massaging the stretch of bare skin on his inner thigh between the shorts and the stockings.

"... Really pretty..."

Sasuke gave her an annoyed huff. "Take a good look, because I'm never doing it again."

She purred and gave him a coy look, her bare shoulders peeking out from the collar of his yukata. Sasuke dragged his eyes away from the pool of shadows in there, in the hollow between her breasts, and then closed them to get some rest. 

"Assholes!" Suigetsu growled. 

"Ah, sorry," Juugo mumbled, eyes closed. Sasuke didn't bother lifting his head from Juugo's chest; he opened his eyes, just enough to give Suigetsu a narrow-eyed look, too tired to really be as cold as he deserved. 

"Use your hand."

"What?! Hey! It's not fair that those two got to fuck you and I don't!"

"Since when do you believe in 'fair'?"

"Well, I don't, but YOU do."

Sasuke's frown deepened. Damn him for being right. Suigetsu might scoff about his soft-heartedness as much as he wanted; keeping tensions down to a minimum between members of a team wasn't soft-hearted, it was logical. That included keeping jealousy in check. 

Karin smirked, making a show of caressing Juugo's side languorously. "Can you blame Sasuke? Like he would want your tiny dick after Juugo's." She gave a nervous-looking Juugo her best smoldering look. "Mmh. I know I wouldn't."

Suigetsu bared his jagged teeth at her. "I'll give you my tiny dick, you bitch--"

"Good idea," Sasuke interjected. 

" _Fuck_ no."

"What, I'm not good enough for you, maybe? You should count yourself lucky you could even see as much of me -- you're not even close to being in my league!"

"Oh yeah?" Suigetsu bared his teeth, leaned over her threateningly.

"Yes," she hissed back, venomous.

Sasuke watched them in silence, careful not to redirect their attention to him. Maybe if they kept at it...

"If you want my cock so much, you just have to ask for it. Shouldn't be hard, you're such a slut--"

"Suigetsu, please."

Sasuke had been about to intervene; he hadn't expected Juugo of all people to do it first. Suigetsu took in a deep breath and sat back on his heels, raking his hands through his hair. He was still hard, his erection red and arched upwards with determination. "It's just not fucking fair."

Sasuke sighed and kicked him in the side; lightly, so that he didn't even fall off the bed. "Stop whining."

"Yes!" Karin added, slipping Sasuke devious glances that he trusted not a bit. "You're so selfish! Did you see the size of Juugo's dick, do you really think Sasuke wants anything up there again, even a tiny one like yours?" 

Sasuke frowned; she made it sound as if he'd been tortured. He wasn't that breakable, and he didn't need her coddling. 

He doubted she really had his wellbeing at heart, though. She was smirking, eyelashes shadowing her irises, cheeks flushed, all but purring. "Maybe he should be fucking _you_."

"HELL no. You two got to fuck him, I want to fuck him too. I've been dreaming of bending him over for weeks!"

Sasuke rolled off Juugo and sat up on the edge of the mattress. "Suigetsu..."

Suigetsu scowled at him and went up on a knee, his other foot on the floor, and his erection bobbed almost threateningly. "Unless you'd rather give me head."

Sasuke's upper lip curled.

Rope-untying technique, first-year academy skill. He shook his arms free of the knotted bathrobe; a half-second later, his leg scythed through the air, kicking away from the bed. Sasuke uncoiled like a spring, shocking Suigetsu with enough electricity to keep him from dissolving into water; and then a leg-sweep, a twist to his arm, and the white-haired boy slammed on his back in the middle of the floor. Sasuke smirked thinly and straddled his waist. 

"You _don't_ bend me over. I decide whether I want to bend over." He leaned forward, growling in Suigetsu's ear; " _And I don't_."

"Asshole," Suigetsu wheezed. Sasuke dug his stockings-covered knees into the sides of his ribs, to remind him who was in charge; the boy groaned, ending in a strangled whimper. "Fine, fine, fuck me if you want to, just do _something_!"

Satisfied by his surrender, Sasuke reached behind him to cup Suigetsu's erection. Suigetsu gasped and his whole body jerked; Sasuke gave him the same grip he'd been given, to make sure he wouldn't come too early. After all this fuss, he didn't want to deal with the guy's sulking if he came in Sasuke's hand. 

He knew that Karin and Juugo were watching from the bed; he ignored them, nudging the shorts aside again and rising up just enough to press the blunt head of Suigetsu's cock against his entrance. It was still wet from Juugo; it would have to be enough. Sasuke pushed back until the head popped inside him, and then hardened the grip of his legs on Suigetsu's body as the boy tried to thrust up. Just because he could, Sasuke matched his movements, preventing him from getting any deeper; Suigetsu started swearing. 

Sasuke didn't sink down on his cock before he heard a strangled "please" pass his lips, amidst the profanity. 

It was stranger to have something up there without the haze of arousal, and he'd tightened again, so that his grip on Suigetsu's cock was more snug than expected. He was really going to be sore. But he hurt himself worse everyday, with every training session; it didn't matter. He started moving, up and down, hands behind him on Suigetsu's thighs, leaning his weight on Suigetsu's legs to keep him from thrusting up. 

It felt decidedly strange. But not bad, necessarily. Just... Weird. He could feel Suigetsu's heat, could almost feel the other boy's heartbeat. It was rough, pleasure-pain, warmth coiling in his belly -- not burning, not intense this time around, but low-key and satisfied. He rolled his hips a little faster, content that Suigetsu had learned his lesson.

"Oh god, oh please, fucking cocktease -- more, more..."

Sasuke considered refusing; Suigetsu's hands grabbed his thighs, squeezed, impatient. Sasuke slapped them away, caught his wrists, slammed them down on the floor by Suigetsu's head. And then he rode him, rocking his hips hard and fast, inner muscles clenched around his erection. If he wanted to come so badly, Sasuke would make him come. But on his terms. Suigetsu strained against his hold, trying to free his wrists; they glared at each other.

There was a flare of chakra, and suddenly Suigetsu's dick seemed to double in size, threatening to split him open. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed in anger. That was cheating! Like he would stop moving and whine that it was too big -- that Suigetsu was too _manly_ for him to handle, perhaps? 

"Nice use of jutsu here," he gritted out. "Practiced much?"

Suigetsu scoffed. "Hah. Like you wouldn't if -- nngh -- if your bloodline could make your body parts _grow_. Like any guy with working balls wouldn't \--"

Sasuke tightened the hold of his hands until the bones in Suigetsu's wrists protested, but the other boy was just as stubborn and refused to admit defeat by turning into water to free himself. 

They snarled, challenging each other, and for a moment it seemed as if Suigetsu could hold himself back from coming just as long as Sasuke could keep fucking himself on him; but Sasuke leaned down to stare into his eyes, almost nose to nose, and bit Suigetsu's lower lip, and that was enough. Suigetsu gave a strangled yell, reared up under him, and then slumped back on the floor, panting harshly. Sasuke lifted himself off him, allowing none of the soreness he felt to show in his movements.

"Satisfying?" he enquired haughtily, turning away and pulling Karin's shorts back in place. The shorts were going to be disgusting, but then he wasn't the one who'd suggested it.

"... You're the most bastardly son of a bitch I've ever met." Suigetsu cracked an eye open and smirked at him. "But at least you're a good fuck. Gotta say -- I wasn't sure."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. " _Really_."

Of course Suigetsu failed to heed the flat note of warning in his voice. He was utterly tone-deaf to it. "Here I thought you'd be a cold fish... Or maybe a virgin."

Sasuke decided that this comment didn't deserve an answer.

Karin gave a haughty sniff from her vantage point. "Of course Sasuke isn't a virgin. Only lame bastards like you could still be virgins at this age. Sasuke's way too cool for that."

... Sasuke also avoided looking at her.

After all, technically, she was right, he wasn't a virgin. Anymore. Who the hell cared, anyway, sooner or later everyone stopped being one. And what did it change? He was still the exact same person he'd been a hour ago. Why should an orgasm with another person -- or two, or three -- change him, if an orgasm with his own hand didn't? What a stupid, pointless notion.

"... Er. Sasuke?"

It wasn't Juugo's bewildered question that betrayed him to the other two, so much as the way he twitched and stalked toward his abandoned backpack. He just wanted some clothes, already, was that asking for too much?

Suigetsu pushed himself up on his hands and boggled at him. "Wait, seriously?"

"No." Not for at least twenty-five minutes.

Karin squealed and threw herself at his neck, making him stumble forward when she landed on his back. "Oh my god, I was your first girl, I can't believe it -- Oh, Sasuke!"

Sasuke was suddenly quite happy that Suigetsu hadn't let him come inside her, and reminded himself to check if any medic-nin had ever come up with a male version of the pill. "Karin, back off."

She pouted and pressed her bare breasts harder against his back. 

"And give back my yukata."

Suigetsu started laughing. Sasuke ignored him, shrugged her off, and started peeling the stockings off his legs. He'd tolerated them all, but his tolerance for social interaction had limits and his were coming up fast. 

"--I know what we forgot!"

Juugo tilted his head, giving Suigetsu a curious look. "Hmm?"

"His gloves. They match." Suigetsu seemed to be unaware of how easily Sasuke could use this stocking as a garrote if he decided to make his death slow. "Next time we dress you up--"

"There will be no next time," Sasuke snapped, as he stalked toward the door, towel, soap, and Karin's soiled shorts in hand. "I'm going to shower." And when he came back they better all be out of there. Even Suigetsu. He could room with the other two. He wouldn't spend the night in Sasuke's room if he knew what was good for him. 

Sasuke all but slammed the door behind him, and started toward the showers, tying his kimono closed firmly. 

Of course, he was only halfway down the corridor when he heard the door open again and they rushed out to follow him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**prequel (suigetsu)**

It was funny.

Suigetsu watched Juugo bow his head, lean down to listen to Sasuke's quiet comments, eyes intent on his face. Karin was walking on his other side, sneaking a caress against his sleeve every time she thought she could get away with it. Sasuke kept going, framed by the two of them like he barely noticed they were there, while they both leaned toward him like plants toward the sun.

Yeah, pretty hilarious. The frigid Uchiha had managed to set himself up a team where every single member was after his too-good-for-you ass.

He considered, briefly, whether Sasuke had taken it into account, as a way to keep a hold of them, since they had no common village allegiance to brainwash them into solidarity... Nah. Every move Sasuke made proved he was aware of it; but it also proved how hard he pretended it wasn't there.

None of them was getting any closer to nailing him, either. Suigetsu wasn't sure what got him off, if long-legged girls and big manly guys and pretty boys -- Suigetsu had to admit he was a reasonable facsimile of such -- weren't flipping his switch. Midgets, maybe.

"What are you laughing at, you kappa-bastard?"

It was too bad Karin kept ruining that great ass with her ugly grimaces and screeching voice.

The thought popped in his head then, several thoughts actually, all together. Karin with her mouth full of cock. Sasuke's cock. Keeping her quiet and distracting him, for Suigetsu to... oh. Oh yeah.

He sneaked Juugo a look, measuring him up. Slid his eyes back to Sasuke's ass.

Oh yeah.

Maybe if none of them did it for Sasuke separately, all of them together would.

And even if they didn't, it would be fun.

Grinning, he jogged to catch up.

 

\--oOo--

 

**Teaser Sequel (Karin)**

"I want you to have sex with Suigetsu."

Sasuke stared at Karin. Karin stared back, a smouldering, determined look over the rims of her glasses.

"You said 'anything I wanted except sex with you'. Well, fine. That's my second choice."

Suigetsu had barely managed to blurt out a cocky, not-startled-at-all-really "you're so generous! D'you get hit in the head or something" before Karin finished her demands with, "And this time, Sasuke, you top."

 

\--oOo--

 

**For Tarou, who asked "A sequel about Juugo and Sasuke, some lingering** **sexual tension, some touching, a kiss perhaps, just a couple of days after the** **initial incident...". I can do that. Hurhurhur.**

He's not really thinking about anything in particular that day, sitting on the riverbank, as he watches Sasuke bathe.

Alright, yes. He's thinking about corded muscles and flexible limbs and how they let Sasuke strike fast and from almost any angle, flip and twist somewhat like a viper.

Juugo likes vipers. Very straight to the point.

Juugo likes Sasuke too. He wasn't really expecting, or wanting to. Sasuke is his hope, Kimimaro's legacy, that's more than enough weight to hang onto anyone.

He guards his face and his words like he guards his back, like he's all efficiency and purpose, intense the way they are when they burn bright and fast and gutter out much too early.

He didn't want to be touched, that night, but not because he had been hurt before, or didn't feel an interest in the pleasures of the flesh, but they wanted him too much, so because he doesn't care he let them have that. Him.

Juugo bets he isn't the only one pretending he doesn't know Sasuke could have been out of that room in a flash, if he'd wanted it, if he'd hated or been bored of their hands on him at all. It seems they've reached a silent agreement to let Sasuke pretend there was no part of him that reveled in it.

White wet skin and dark seal and black wet locks. Rough old towel, rubbing them dry.

Sasuke's eyes, black as coal, as he watches Juugo watch him.

He climbs back onto the rocky riverbank. Juugo doesn't bother hiding his watchfulness.

His rock is high enough that even sitting down his head is higher than Sasuke's. When Sasuke comes to a stop, almost close enough that his hip brushes Juugo's knee, he tilts his head, to the side and a little rolled back, so he can look at him without staring straight on. It's strangely non-aggressive, for Sasuke values of such.

"... You're supposed to keep watch."

My animals have a better range, Juugo doesn't remind him; he knows Sasuke remembers. It's the subtext he replies to, with a faint smile that acknowledges the lack of actual rebuke in his team leader's voice. "I am."

Sasuke snorts. Like what you see? he doesn't challenge. Why, yes, Juugo supposes he does. Sasuke's body is a perfect, honed killing machine, and it doesn't hurt that his face is beautiful.

They stare at each other, Sasuke standing there with the towel around his neck and his eyes narrowed in thought, Juugo sitting, watching openly -- there's no use trying to hide any of it.

"If I slept with you alone, I'd have to sleep with them too," he says in the end, a thin, barely-there furrow between his eyebrows.

Juugo nods, because he gets it, really he does. "They'd be unbearable." With good reason. It'd be favoritism if they didn't get to, and if they did they'd only feel encouraged to badger Sasuke for an encore and start competing with each other via inappropriate solicitations. Their team is unstable enough already.

He likes it, though, knowing that Sasuke sort of wanted to, even just a bit, or he'd have dispensed with the explanation and just gone straight to "no."

Sasuke doesn't resume walking, doesn't even move to wrap the towel around his waist, hide himself. His body language says he doesn't care who watches, but Juugo knows if Karin and Suigetsu were here he'd have hidden, if only to cut down on leers and horrible come-ons.

He turns to face Juugo, suddenly, with no warning, and his narrow hips fit just right in between Juugo's knees. His stare is hard, dissecting, challenging.

"You can have one kiss."

Juugo doesn't ask what brought this on, what he did right that deserves rewarding (though he knows without false pride he is the only one to be trusted to keep his mouth shut about it.) He knows the simple, bare truth is Sasuke wants to.

He leans in. The kiss is slow and long, leisurely in a way nothing they've done as a team has really been. Their lips are the only place where they touch. Sasuke's hands are holding the ends of his towel; Juugo's hands are behind him, bracing on rock. Any second he could close his knees on Sasuke's hips, trap him there between his legs; the warmth Sasuke's body radiates is a harsh temptation.

The second he tries that Sasuke will be gone, though, and if this is the only kiss he'll get, just here, just for him, he is not wasting any second. It'll end too soon however long it lasts.


End file.
